Under the Table and Dreaming
by Winter Enchantment
Summary: Kael'thas decided it's time to reveal his re-birth, predictably this goes entirely unpredictably. At least he gets to molest Lor'themar from under the table. Crackfic ahoy, because I can't seem to stay serious for very long. Semi-sequel to 'Rising Sun'


So he was reborn. Alive again to right the wrongs he had committed. Returned by grace of the Sun and Al'ar. Kael'thas was bored stiff.

He had been thinking increasingly of what the reaction to his return would be when it was discovered. He knew intellectually it would probably be poor, but he still wondered about what it would be like to walk the streets of Silvermoon freely again or to go into the forest to someplace that wasn't the extreme seclusion of Lor'themar's estate.

Kael had brought the subject up on a number of occasions, tentatively. Rommath had been blunt in his belief that it would end poorly, the memory of his own reaction stinging but honest. Lor'themar had tried to be gentle, his answer softened by his own obvious hope that one day Kael'thas might no longer need to be hidden away, but in the end he felt the same. It was disheartening to think that he might be forever overshadowed by his own actions, and never to leave the Spire again.

This was perhaps the cause for his rebellions, sneaking around to visit Lor'themar or Rommath, going out on rarely-visited balconies. He was a creature of the Sun, and he wanted to be out: out of his rooms, out of the Spire, out of the shadows.

Perhaps that was why when Lor'themar told him about the impending meeting Kael'thas decided that he would do something or consign himself to being forever caged by his past.

* * *

The room where the meeting was to be held had been arranged several days prior, servants having dragged in a large table and several chairs. He caught Lor'themar in his office the morning before the meeting was to take place and told him what he wanted. Aside from the rationality of his plan being questioned by Rommath, who still maintained that it was a poor idea, he managed to win Lor'themar over.

"I can't do anything if they react the way I think they will," Rommath hissed at Kael, his ire nearly masking the concern in his eyes.

"That's it, that's exactly it!" Kael replied vehemently, "What will waiting help if people still feel the same way in one year or a hundred years? All it will do is bring questions about why I didn't reveal myself before and why you and Lor'themar chose to hide me rather than do anything."

He knew that he had won when Rommath couldn't come up with a reply, the Grand Magister instead turning halfway away from him and scowling horribly over Kael's shoulder.

"I suppose I'll prepare to do damage control, then," Rommath bit out before striding away.

Kael felt light and exhilarated all the way to the meeting room. Finally he was going to do something. Finally he would begin to take steps in the right direction. Inside the room, through, it was another story. Hearing the voices of people he had known before, waiting to see them again; it was too much. Panicked Kael turned to Lor'themar.

"Hide me," he blurted, "I can't do this."

"Kael'thas you said…" Rommath began, but Lor'themar cut him off. "If you're feeling uncomfortable then portal yourself back to your rooms and I'll tell you how the meeting went later."

Kael was frozen, indecision stealing his ability to think. The door to the meeting room had begun to open. And Rommath grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him under the heavily draped table to hide him.

It was cool under the table, shadowed by the draping cloth that hung over it. Rommath's quick thinking had been a surprise, but Kael was grateful. Obviously he wasn't as ready as he thought he was. He calmed himself and listened to the meeting start, drawing his fine but plain red robes around himself. Slowly his attention began to wander, though.

Kael'thas noticed Lor'themar's pants. Lor'themar had a habit of dressing as though he were still about to run off into the forest at any moment when he wasn't attending to his public duties as Regent. Kael'thas found it charming as much as he encouraged Lor'themar to pay more attention to his appearance. Today Lor'themar wore leather pants and he was glad he hadn't listened.

Kael leaned closer to Lor'themar's legs under the table, admiring the way the leather clung to them even more when he was sitting down. Absently he reached out and traced a finger along the inseam. Lor'themar went rigid in his seat. Heedless of any discomfort on the part of the subject of his admiration, Kael continued dragging his fingers up and down the insides of Lor'themar's thighs.

Absently he noticed how tense Lor'themar had become and decided to help him by kneading the tips of his fingers gently into Lor'themar's thighs. Lor'themar attempted to press his legs together and stop him, but Kael wasn't deterred. Tuning back in to what was happening in the meeting, Kael noticed how terse and strangled Lor'themar sounded. He smiled to himself in the darkness under the table, and reached out to tug the part of the tunic Lor'themar was wearing aside, revealing the steadily growing bulge in his pants.

There was a cloud crack as Lor'themar's nails drove through the solid oak of the table and Kael'thas startled, clapping a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make noise and alert everyone to his presence. He could hear the raised voices asking what had happened and Rommath shouting to get the meeting back to order. Holding his breath, Kael waited until things had calmed down before stealthily leaning forward and nuzzling Lor'themar's inner thighs. The leather of his pants was high quality, and buttery soft from being worn often. Kael'thas had to will himself not to purr as Lor'themar went stiff all over again.

Lor'themar hissed quietly, and Kael stopped for a few moments. He considered ending his torment, but when he heard someone ask Lor'themar if he was feeling quite well and imagined the delicious blush that had to have spread across his features Kael found himself incapable.

Smiling wickedly, Kael'thas leaned as far forward as he could without exposing his hiding place and nuzzled against Lor'themar's crotch. That was the last straw, it seemed, because before he fully registered what was going on Lor'themar had stood up abruptly. Kael was unprepared for when Lor'themar gripped the table and hefted it across the room, but as soon as he realized what was happening he scrambled up and tried to hide behind Lor'themar.

There was a scream when the table left the ground, and then another as bright sparks and smoke suddenly blossomed on the floor where he used to be sitting. Kael'thas attempted to put Lor'themar between himself and whatever was going on when the whole room seemed to stop. They had seen him. Kael'thas turned momentarily to look at the others in the room, gauging their reactions. No one looked outright hostile, which he was thankful for. There were several expressions of surprise, and even one of blank shock. Suddenly having all the eyes in the room on him was too much, and he grabbed Lor'themar by the arm and attempted to drag him out of the room as best he could.

As he hit the door and made it out into the hallway Kael'thas heard a Magestrix yell, "BY THE SUNWELL, PRINCE KAEL'THAS HAS COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO SCREW HIS LORDSHIP!"

Then the door banged shut behind them, and Kael decided that Magestrix had the right idea.

* * *

Notes: and so kael is re-introduced to sin'dorei society via furniture abuse, rommath being sneaky with some illusion magic, and a magestrix with sex on the brain


End file.
